Murota Mizuki
Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and a member of the dance unit Team Okai. She was Introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1, 2012. Prior to joining Hello Project Kenshuusei, Murota participated in S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions. Biography ]] 2012 She was introduced at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1, 2012. Prior to joining Hello Project Kenshuusei, Murota participated in S/mileage's 2nd generation auditions. She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Kaneko Rie at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Murota appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. She was also a back-dancer in Mano Erina's graduation concert on February 23. On March 7th, Murota participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Murota participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Murota participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai along with Yaguchi Mari, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Ichioka Reina. On April 13, she joined the dance unit Team Okai as Oda Sakura. On June 13, Murota participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *'Nickname:' Murotan ( むろたん) *'Birthday:' June 12, 1998 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB. *'Height:'158 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Specialty:' Pantomime. *'Looks Up To: 'Suzuki Airi, Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012–) Singles Participated In Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (debut) Works Theater *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines Appearences *2013.02.23 UTB Vol. 213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) Trivia *Murota was #1406 in the S/mileage audition. *She is friends with Fukumura Mizuki, and appeared in her blog. *According to Fukumura Mizuki, Murota is 'always smiling and cute' *She gets along well with Kaneko Rie *On a rainy day she would do homework, or sing the song "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *Shares a birthday with THE Possible member, Goto Yuki. *She has said she'd like to join Morning Musume *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She often wears her hair up in two buns. *She's aiming to become a good dancer. *She is the newest addition to Team Okai, covering Oda Sakura. *For Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, her number was 13 and she sang FIRST KISS. Gallery Img20120909135549853.jpg|Murota Mizuki, September 2012 Sep_murota.jpg|Murota Mizuki, August 2012 270920_10150895240717734_1629345109_n.jpg|Murota Mizuki, June 2012 Murota-Mizuki-2333-e1333246950387.jpg|Murota Mizuki, S/mileage Audition 2011 fr:Murota Mizuki Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1998 births Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Gemini